Her Sasha
by Katez-chan
Summary: Milla dreams of Sasha's death. Sasha x Milla oneshot, very light fluff. Rated T for images that could potentially be disturbing if one had a creative imagination.


**Katez-chan says:** First Psychonauts fic, I haven't actually played the entire game yet because my copy is just a demo. *cries* Anyways, I have liked Sasha x Milla since before I started playing the game and so I got this image...

**Disclaimer: Hailley, you know this fic is for you. *shot***

**Real disclaimer: I don't own Sasha or Milla or, sadly enough, Milla's nightgown. I do, however, own an adorable chibi drawing of the fluff at the end of this fic. Oops, that was supposed to be a surprise. Just disregard the sentence before the previous one.**

Alright, let's start the story about... now.

=_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_=

"Milla! Go!"

"SASHA!"

"MILLA! JUST GO!! Look, I'm not going to walk out of here alive, but if you just leave one of us might survive. So GO!"

The... _thing_ was already advancing up the tunnel, made of claws and teeth and drooling mouths and black, coarse hair. Milla was seldom afraid, it was not exactly what one would call a survival trait among Psychonauts, but she had been... wary, and yes, frightened, the moment they had entered this... mental sewer system. Now she couldn't even remember what the assignment had been; it was no longer an assignment but a struggle to get out with their lives and, hopefully, most of their major body parts.

And Sasha was determined not to.

She was helpless, frozen. She watched in horror as Sasha was ripped apart by the monstrous thing, when finally one part of her body started to work. Her vocal cords.

In short, she screamed.

And screamed.

And sat bolt upright in bed, still screaming.

It took several minutes before semi-normal breath returned, bringing comprehension with it.

A dream.

No.

A _nightmare._

Possibly the second-worst nightmare of her life. She didn't want to think about the first.

She sat there, hugging a pillow to her chest, relief bringing tears to her eyes. After several minutes, she wondered why she had decided it to be her second-worst dream-- surely she'd had worse, dreams where entire cities were wiped out. But... this was different. That wasn't so _personal. _But this was-- it was-- he was--

The words that had sprung to mind in that instant were _her Sasha._

She thought back to the dream, and hastily closed off those images. She never wanted to see them again as long as she lived.

With the vivid, bloody images refreshed in her mind, Milla became a little scared once more. She had to see Sasha, to reassure herself that it was a dream. She glanced at the clock. 2:00 a.m? That meant he would still be awake, she thought, and sighed. For once, she was glad that he stayed up so late. She stood up, several fuzzy blankets cascading off her in different directions, and winced at her reflection in the mirror opposite-- she looked a mess. Her hair was mussed up, her bright, bestriped purple and green nightgown was so twisted around her limbs she wasn't sure whether or not it was on back to front, and she still looked scared. She got dressed as quickly as possible, and then brushed her hair just as quickly-- she did take pride in her appearance, after all, and at the moment she had a world-class case of bed head. She dashed out the door, not bothering to walk, just levitating as fast as she could.

=_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_=

"SASHAAA!!"

He was startled out of his chair by the shout, and wondered briefly why Milla was calling on him at this hour. Then she raced into his lab, moving so fast she was blurred. She would probably have injured herself on the floor had she not been hovering three inches above it.

"Mi--" she slammed into him, hugging him so hard it was difficult to breathe.

She was shaking as if crying. No, she _was_ crying. His usually buoyant companion looked rather ghostlike, and not a very happy ghost at that.*

He was sure his face alone portrayed his thoughts: "?" because he didn't say anything, aloud or otherwise. But Milla suddenly projected a series of gruesome, bloody, vivid images into his mind; images that made him cringe, especially after he realised that it was _him_ who was being torn to shreds by that... thatthing.Then she pictured herself waking up, and being terrified, and needing to see him.

Taking matters into their own hands, (literally) his arms, working independently from his brain, wrapped themselves around her, pulling her slender form closer. Her eyes widened, and he flushed slightly, wondering what had made him do it.**

She sobbed quietly into his shoulder, now relieved but still inherently frightened.

"Let's just hope you're not clairvoyant," he said, hoping to cheer her up, but instead her eyes widened as she realised the possibility and she burst- no, _exploded_ into tears.

"Look," he said, now trying gruffness (by the way, these words are doomed.) "Why are you so bent out of shape about this? This is a dangerous profession, after all. It's not like I couldn't die on _any_ mission."

"But you're _my_ Sasha," she choked, finally using the words her brain had given her. "I _love_ you."

He froze as the reality of what she had said sunk in.

But it had sounded so natural in the instant she had said it, the exact right thing to say.

And it was true.

He was definitely _her_ Sasha.

=_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_=

**Katez-chan says:** Oh god, the fluff! And the sweetness! RUN! SAVE YOURSELVES!

By the way, the original version had him saying "Save yourself!" and/or "go on without me!" but it was such a cheesy line that I axed it. xD

*Is there even such a thing as a happy ghost?

**_I_ made him do it!! Bwahahaa! I made him do it for the sake of fan service and fluff! Don't worry, Sasha, it was for the greater good.

So yaes, please review :D And no flames please. Remember, Milla is afraid of those D:

Also, any and all spelling and/or grammatical errors are intentional. I am a spelling nazi after all.

Also, I'm downloading the whole version of Psychonauts as I type this... it's almost halfway done and I'm rrl rrl excited :D


End file.
